Nightmare
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: La antigua reina de Sindria tiene muchas cosas en las que pensar, pues su dia a dia ahora se ha vuelto un infierno de tareas. En un intento de descansar y de las mas pura debilidad, David el rey malvado que esta dentro de su mente aprovecha para atacar. No solo eso, si no que ahora tambien teme que su general mas preciado Ja'far la traicione. Sinbad es mujer.


**Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu, yo solo los cogi para hacer este fanfic.**

Tres años se dicen muy rápidamente claro, pero que pasen ya no es tan rápido. La antigua reina de Sindria se encontraba regresando a sus aposentos, había sido un día bastante largo y cargado de trabajo. Así eran sus días ahora trabajando sin parar, día tras otro con la agenda llena. Ni siquiera cuando era reina tenia tanto trabajo, ademas hacia mucho que no veía a su visir ya que hasta él estaba lleno de trabajo. No se iba a mentir a ella misma lo echaba muchísimo de menos, pero no podía hacer nada.

Camino hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta despacio y sin ganas ninguna cuando antiguamente era Ja'far quien se la abría. Una vez dentro camino en el mas puro silencio, se quito los zapatos con suavidad dejando sus perfectos pies descalzos. Pisó el suelo frio y fue casi agradecido, tenia los pies algo hinchados y muy cansados de andar de un lado a otro. Se paso su largo cabello para un costado y lo soltó con suavidad, dejando la cinta sobre una mesita. Se estiro y dejo escapar un bostezo en aquel cuarto oscuro, ella pidió que las luces de la ciudad no llegaran hasta allí. Había iluminado todos los lugares, para que la gente no tuviera miedo al salir de sus casas una arma muy eficaz, contra los bandidos los cuales ya no habían.

Lo único que iluminaba su cuarto eran las luces de las estrellas y de la luna, le agradaba esa luz tan natural y no quería dejar de disfrutar de esta. Se recostó sobre la cama, abrazando uno de los cojines, estaba exhausta. Cerro los ojos y el sueño pudo con ella, pero jamas imagino que tendría esa clase de sueño.

La reina se encontraba en su habitación, como hacia unos momentos se había quedado descalza pero esta vez, estaba sentada en la cama masajeando sus cansados pies. Estaba completamente sola, ningún guardia en las puertas, ninguna habitación a los costados nada de nada.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una segunda presencia en la sala, al mirar a un rincón se encontraba ese hombre, ese antiguo rey que se intentaba apoderar de su cuerpo.

-David...-susurro la antigua reina con algo de odio.

-Hola querida mía, es una pena que solo te pueda ver ahora.-Dijo David con una sonrisa burlona.

-Desaparece de mi vista o si no...-amenazo Sinbad con furia en sus palabras.

-¿O si no que? ¿Mandaras llamar a tus generales? ¿He de recordarte que ahora estas desprotegida?-se burlo el hombre mientras se alzaba.

-¡No te me acerques!-Bramo esta vez la mujer sin saber que responder antes eso, tenia razón estaba completamente desprotegida.

David se acerco a ella, dejo su bastón a un lado y extendió sus manos. La mujer cerro los ojos con fuerza deseando que ese hombre desapareciese de su vista. David acaricio con suavidad la mejilla de la ex soberana, llego a su barbilla y la alzo. Sinbad no quería abrir los ojos pero debía de enfrentarlo, tras abrirlos se encontró con unos ojos llenos de deseos hacia ella, llenos de la mas pura maldad nunca había sentido tanto miedo como hasta ahora.

El hombre, a pesar de ser mayor no tardo en acorralarla, la obligo a tumbarse sobre la cama.

-No...por favor...no...-suplicaba la reina con temor.

David solo sonreía, cuanto mas sonreía mas miedo tenia Sinbad a esa persona. De sus bolsillos David saco unas cuerdas, fue entonces cuando la de ojos ámbar empezó a patalear y a chillar con el mas puro terror. David no tenia tiempo para sus pataletas, no se lo pensó dos veces y le soltó una bofetada a la mujer. Sinbad se quedo en shock, cosa que aprovecho David para así atar sus brazos a la cama. Sinbad comenzó a mover las manos de forma frenética, se quería liberar de las garras de aquel hombre.

El de cabellos azules comenzó por desvestir la parte de arriba de la mujer, no le importaba que patalease o hiciera la amenaza de que le iba a morder. Sin embargo el antiguo mago no tenia tanta paciencia así que al ver, que la mujer no paraba quieta la volvió a abofetear, esta vez haciéndole escupir sangre del labio.

-¿Sabes como me gustan mas las mujeres?-pregunto mientras con una mano, la cogía de las mejillas.-Cuando están heridas y desesperadas.

A la reina se le congelo la sangre, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo ante esas palabras. Para peor no se quería dejar por el hombre, era inaceptable para ella quería liberarse, correr, esconderse si hiciese falta en los brazos de Ja'far pero no podía. Forcejeo pero cuanto mas forcejeaba, mas golpes recibía, su rostro no tardo en llenarse de sangre que le caía de la boca y de la nariz, sus mejillas rojas e hinchadas por los bofetones y en su pómulo derecho, se estaba formando un cardenal. Sus muñecas ardían, al intentar librarse de la cuerda y ya casi sin fuerzas, comenzó a detenerse al ver que era inútil. No había llorado ante los golpes, que va, se había guardado las lagrimas para el momento mas amargo que estaba por venir.

David no perdió el tiempo, al ver que la mujer ya se había rendido, al ver que ya no podía seguir con aquello. Termino de quitarle las vendas del pecho, y se quedo mirando la silueta que formaba la mujer. Tenia un rostro fino y delicado, el cual se había perdido por los golpes, sus pechos eran redondos y perfectos, su vientre era plano y liso. Era la mujer perfecta sin duda alguna, David no tardo en manosear aquellos pechos con lujuria, mientras la reina apretaba los ojos y se mordía mas fuerte aun el labio ya herido. David alzo una de sus casi invisibles cejas, por lo que procedió a algo mas fuerte. Sus manos bajaron hasta el pantalón de la chica, esta no pudo evitar pegar un pequeño bote y reprimir un grito de miedo. Sabia que no valía la pena gritar pues nadie la escucharía. David comenzó a quitar poco a poco los pantalones, acariciando cada parte de su piel. Sus piernas eran fuertes, pero no por ello no dejaban de ser unas hermosas piernas de mujer.

David se acerco al cuello de la mujer y lo lamió, dejando alguna que otra mordida de por medio. Sinbad reprimió nuevamente sus ganas de chillar, apretó sus manos con fuerza clavándose las uñas. Esta vez el hombre fue bajando y cada vez mordía mas fuerte, ya no solo dejaba marcas si no que aparte dejaba partes negras, incluso algunas con sangre. Sinbad trataba de ser fuerte y sabia que eso no era nada, solo esperaba que el hombre se aburriese de ella antes de llegar a lo que realmente temía. El antiguo mago mordió sus senos con fuerza, la reina soltó un chillido, David había dado justo donde quería, mientras una peligrosa mano se aventuraba a profanar sus intimidades. Con las fuerzas algo recobradas trato de pegarle una patada al hombre, pero lo único que consiguió fue llevarse un puñetazo en el estomago que la dejase sin aire.

-Estate quieta de una vez...-la regaño David, mientras la jalaba del pelo.

-Te arrepentirás de esto...juro que te arrepentirás...-se atrevió a decir mientras le escupía sangre en la cara.

David se paso un dedo donde tenia la sangre, para después llevárselo a la boca y lamer esta. Aquello le dio el mas puro asco a la mujer, la cual miro hacia otro lado.

El mago no tardo en volver al ataque, esta vez la reina no puso mas resistencia era inútil. Se dejo hacer por las caricias del viejo, dejo que disfrutara de su cuerpo, el cual se había conservado virgen y solo para una persona. Pero esas esperanzas se vieron rotas por el hombre que la estaba tocando. David introdujo sin miramiento alguno tres dedos dentro de la joven, esta no tardo en soltar un grito por el dolor. Los removió dentro, con ganas de hacerla daño y la mujer solo podía apretar las manos y aguantarse. Fue entonces cuando David con sus dedos llego al himen de la mujer, Sinbad volvió a gritar nunca nadie había llegado hasta ese punto, es mas nunca nadie la había tocado.

David saco sus dedos, los cuales tenían algo de fluido blanco y un poco de sangre pero no le dio importancia.

-Pobrecita Sin...reservándose para su adorado visir y vengo yo a romperle toda su fantasía.-Dijo David soltando una risotada.-Supongo que ya no te mirara con los mismos ojos...

-Cállate cerdo asqueroso, tu no entiendes nada...-le espeto la mujer sus ojos le ardían y las lagrimas, amenazaban con salir.

Bajo la poca luz que había se notaban sus ojos vidriosos, con ganas de matar a aquel hombre que no solo residía dentro de ella, también la molestaba en sueños, en su día a día. No podía descansar porque allí estaba el, quizá estuviera un poco paranoica o quizá solo fuera el miedo que no quería mostrar. No quería verse débil frente a los demás, retenía todo su dolor y lo afrontaba con una sonrisa. Recordó las palabras de Ja'far "No deberías guardarte todo eso Sin, algún día estallaras." Odiaba decir eso pero...tenia razón, iba a estallar de rabia y tristeza. Sus miedos poco a poco la iban comiendo, no solo eso si no que estos últimos tres años había afrontado muchísimas cosas. Hubo gente que se tomo bien el cambio pero otras...la odiaban por hacer todo aquello.

David noto su debilidad, fue el momento perfecto para abrirla algo mas de piernas, Sinbad no tuvo reacción, estaba en vuelta en sus pensamientos. El mago se fue preparando, no iba a planteárselo dos veces, la reina estaba justo donde la quería tener. Su miembro no tardo en entrar dentro de ella, la reina se retorció de dolor y al fin dejo escapar sus lagrimas. Lo sabia, lo había sabido desde un principio que David iba a llegar a eso y que no pararía hasta saciarse. Sintió su miembro fuerte, que para ser viejo eso sorprendía bastante, aparte de duro como una roca. Las embestidas no tardaron en llegar y ella no iba a permitir que el hombre la escuchara chillar de placer, aun conservaba la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

David se desfogo con ella, nótese que hacia años que no mojaba el churro. Una vez se vino dentro de ella, se acerco a su oído aun sonriendo.

-Eres mía...-susurro, a la vez que desataba a la mujer.

Sus manos cayeron sobre la cama como un plomo, estaba destrozada tanto física como emocionalmente. David se alejo de ella, regresando al rincón oscuro de donde había salido para luego desaparecer. Se había quedado sola. La mujer se abrazo a sus piernas y comenzó a sollozar, le dolía todo. No había ninguna parte que no le doliese, ademas se sentía sucia como nunca antes se había sentido.

-¿Por que?-se pregunto así misma.

-Porque es tu destino...-respondió David desde las sombras.

-¿Por que tengo que vivir contigo?-pregunto esta vez.

-Porque es tu destino...-volvió a responder el hombre, la mujer cada vez se llenaba de mas y mas rabia.

-Pues si este es mi destino...-dijo y alzo la mirada llena de enfado.-Yo lo maldigo...

La sala se lleno de rukh oscuro y acto seguido Sinbad despertó. Respiraba de forma agitada y estaba llena de sudor, miro a todos lados viendo si realmente estaba sola. Se levanto de la cama y cogió una toalla para sacarse el sudor del cuerpo, al cerrar los ojos no pudo evitar recordar su horrible pesadilla. Le temblaban las manos y estaba muy asustada, a la par de nerviosa. Se acerco a la mesa donde tenia su teléfono/concha. Lo cogió y llamo a Ja'far, el cual no se lo cogió. Llamo dos veces mas pero no hubo respuesta. Lanzo el teléfono lejos de ella, descalza y todo salio corriendo de su habitación. Recorrió los oscuros pasillos, los cuales estaban apenas iluminados con velas pues aun no habían puesto luces por ahí. Corrió mirando de un lado a otro todas las puertas, en su cabeza se repetía la misma escena y la misma voz.

"Porque es tu destino..."

"Pues si este es mi destino...yo lo maldigo."

La mujer negaba con la cabeza mientras corría desesperada, entro en la sala de los trabajadores pero allí no había nadie, empezó a bajar a trompicones las escaleras.

-No no, no...yo jamas...-dijo asustada ante sus propias palabras, dichas en sueños.

Esta vez entro en la sala de reuniones, tampoco había nadie. Mientras corría tropezó y cayo al suelo, se volvió a levantar a pesar de que se había llevado un buen golpe. Esta vez fue escaleras arriba, buscando al joven. Busco en su habitación, pero tampoco estaba allí. Seria extraño que Ja'far saliera de fiesta, no iba en su personalidad o a lo mejor había ocurrido algo peor.

"-Sin...hay algunos generales que no están de acuerdo con lo que has hecho...-le comentaba mientras ordenaba unos papeles y la mujer miraba por la ventana.

-¿Quienes?-pregunto sin apartar la vista pues, desde el reflejo podía ver a su mano derecha.

-Sharkkan por ejemplo...-Respondió mientras dejaba de organizar las cosas.-Deja de mirar el paisaje y hazme caso-la regaño.

-Hmmm...-dijo ante lo de Sharkkan.-Te estoy escuchando, te escucho por las orejas no por los ojos.-Se defendió la mujer, mientras Ja'far soltaba un suspiro.

-Estuve hablando con el...me comento unas cosas que bueno, creo que empiezan a cuestionarse hasta donde llega nuestra lealtad hacia ti...-explico el albino mirando al reflejo que ella admiraba, se puso algo rojo y miro a otro lado.

-Ja'far...solo tengo que decirte una cosa frente a eso...-dijo la presidenta bajando la mirada hasta sus manos, con las cuales jugaba.

-¿De que se trata Sin?-le pregunto acercándose un poco a ella.

-Aunque el mundo vaya en mi contra, aunque la gente luego pida mi cabeza tu...¿Te quedaras a mi lado verdad? Hasta el final me refiero...-dijo ella mientras alzaba su mirada y veía al joven.

-Pero que cosas dices Sin, sabes que eso no pasara.-Respondió, pero la tristeza ya se había clavado en su corazón, Ja'far había evitado responder a aquello."

-No te vayas por favor...-dijo la reina aun en su carrera.

Ahora era cuando temía de verdad quedarse sola, al fin y al cabo muchos la habían abandonado en su camino. Ja'far era el único en el que podía confiar y aun así...no le había contado todos sus secretos. Comenzó a ir mas lento, se quedaba sin fuerzas para correr, su respiración estaba agitada y acabo por sentarse en el suelo. De sus ojos salieron lagrimas, de solo pensar que Ja'far seria capaz de abandonarla le dolía en el alma. Le dolía incluso mas y eso que David le había hecho cosas dolorosas en su sueño.

"Es tu destino..."

Lo volvió a escuchar y ella volvía a negar, dolorida.

-No lo es, no estoy sola...-trataba de animarse, de forma inútil.

Allí estaba, en medio de su compañía sollozando como una niña pequeña, a la que le han quitado el caramelo y llora para recuperarlo. Ja'far era ese caramelo, era esa persona que le endulzaba la vida, el que había estado ahí para ella siempre. El que le había sido muy fiel, el que con sus sonrisas apaciguaba ese corazón inquieto. Si se llegara a ir de su vida, ella se sentiría incompleta, como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su alma. Ya suficiente tenia con el enfado de algunos de sus generales, ella temía que también la traicionasen. ¿Y si todos la traicionaban? ¿Hasta donde llegaría su lealtad? ¿Y si hubiera dicho todo desde el principio? ¿Y si se hubiera quedado en Sindria como reina y ya esta? ¿Por que había ansiado tanto?. Preguntas y mas preguntas se formaban en su mente, ahora aterrorizada por el efecto de sus actos. Cría cuervos que te sacaran los ojos.

En esos momentos Ja'far salia del aseo, donde se había dejado olvidado su teléfono/concha. Caminaba por los pasillos en silencio, hasta que en vez de escuchar solo sus pasos comenzó a escuchar los sollozos de alguien. Aquello le preocupo porque se suponía que Sin ya descansaba, ademas era poco probable que quedaran trabajadores despiertos a esas altas horas. A medida que mas se acercaba mejor los escuchaba, fue cuando pudo ver a su reina. Sentada en el suelo, con las manos tapándole el rostro y llorando. Su larga cabellera estaba suelta, sus pies descalzos estaban negros y tenia algo hinchado el tobillo. Suspiró, pues pensaba que lloraba por su pie, cuando eso con hielo se solucionaba, pero jamas se imagino que en verdad lloraba por otra cosa.

Se acerco a la reina, se quito su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros. La mujer aparto sus manos del rostro para ver quien era el que la arropaba, al ver a Ja'far si sus ojos ya tenían lagrimas salieron mas, se lanzo a abrazar al visir.

-¿S-Sin? ¿Que te pasa?-pregunto bastante sorprendido el visir, mientras rodeaba la cintura de la mujer con sus brazos y se ponía algo firme para no caer al suelo con ella.

-Por favor no me dejes...nunca...-susurro la mujer entre lagrimas.

-Sin...-Ja'far suavizo su expresión, subió una de sus manos y acaricio la cabeza de la mujer.-Eso nunca...dije que te seguiría a donde fuera que fueses...-dijo el albino mientras dejaba un beso en su frente.

-Ja'far es lo único que te pido...solo me quedas tu...-dijo ella mientras el albino, trataba de calmarla con suaves caricias y sonidos.

-Ya paso todo Sin...mira hagamos una cosa, vamos a tu cuarto y allí me cuentas todo.-Le ofreció mientras ella asentía con la cabeza.-Aparte estas descalza te vas a resfriar.-Regaño a la mujer.

-Eso es lo de menos...-respondió ella algo mas tranquila.-Creo que me he hecho daño en el pie...-murmuro.

Ja'far soltó un suspiro y ayudo a su jefa a caminar hasta su habitación. Cogieron un ascensor, que les llevaría a la ultima planta. Cuando salieron caminaron juntos hasta el final del pasillo, donde estaba la habitación de la joven. Ja'far la dejo sentada sobre la cama, mientras en un recipiente vertía un poco de agua calentita, mojo un trapo y tras escurrirlo se acerco a su reina, empezando así a limpiar sus pies y teniendo cuidado con el pie hinchado.

-No tienes porque hacerlo...-dijo ella mirando a otro lado.

-Lo hago porque quiero y porque...ya es costumbre.-Respondió el albino mientras terminaba y se alzaba.

Dejo el trapo sucio en el agua y miro a su presidenta, esta ya se había acomodado sobre la cama, tumbándose y dejandole espacio a Ja'far para que se sentara. El visir se acerco y se sentó en la punta de la cama.

-¿Me vas a contar que ha pasado?-pregunto mirando a Sinbad, esta se abrazo a sus piernas.

-Tuve una pesadilla...-murmuro.

-¿Y por eso has armado tanto escándalo?-el hombre no se lo podía creer.

-David, salia en mi pesadilla.-Dijo y eso si que llamo la atención del pecoso.-David vive dentro de mi...-confeso.

-¿Como es eso posible?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Así como Arba vivía dentro de Gyokuen, pues David vive dentro de mi.-Explico mirando a otro lado.

-Ya veo...continua por favor...-pidió Ja'far tratando aun de asimilar la información

-David...-se callo y luego cogió aire.-Abusaba de mi en ese sueño, poco después yo maldecía mi destino. Te llame pero no respondiste, así que salí corriendo a buscarte, luego me acorde que me hablaste sobre Sharkkan y tuve miedo. Tenia miedo de que te hubieras ido con ellos y me hubieras dejado sola, por eso yo...estaba desesperada buscándote..-termino por explicar.

Su mano derecha, se levanto de la cama, se acerco hasta su señora y la abrazo con fuerza. Sinbad se quedo sorprendida ante ese abrazo, aun así se acurruco en el pecho del joven.

-Sin...que tonta eres a veces...jamas te dejare sola.-Respondió mientras la mujer asentía

-¿No me odias por no habértelo dicho antes lo de David?-pregunto esta vez.

-Todos tenemos secretos, pero esta noche has sido sincera conmigo...gracias por confiar en mi Sin y ahora descansa.-Dijo soltándola pero Sinbad le cogió del brazo.

-¿Dormirías a mi lado esta noche?-pregunto algo avergonzada, Ja'far alzo una ceja.-Después de la pesadilla...tengo miedo...-el general suspiro.

-Esta bien Sin pero...no te acostumbres.-Fue lo único que pidió

La mujer negó con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba para apartar las sabanas. Ja'far solo dormiría sin su chaqueta y ella dormiría vestida. La mujer se tumbo y se tapo con las sabanas, Ja'far el cual se quedo tieso como una roca pensando que era la primera vez que dormía con una mujer, aparte de que era su jefa no sabia que hacer. Finalmente paso sus manos por la cintura de ella, atrayendola hacia el. Sinbad no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de Ja'far y este cogía las suyas.

-Buenas noches Sin...-susurro.

-Buenas noches...te quiero...-susurro y el general se puso colorado como un tomate.

-¿Que has dicho?-casi chilla.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, su reina se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, con una pequeña sonrisa. En ese instante fue en el que Ja'far, juro que nunca la iba a dejar sola y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta, que su reina aparentaba ser fuerte pero por dentro era la mas frágil rosa, que con solo una pequeña ráfaga de viento, podía hacer que sus pétalos saliesen volando dejando al descubierto su frágil y inocente corazón, el cual siempre había estado expuesto al dolor.


End file.
